1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a photographic lens system and, more particularly, to a photographic lens system comprising three lens components of four lenses and having a short overall length.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In these days, there is an increasing demand for making the overall construction of cameras compact. To meet this demand, it is necessary to make the overall length of the lens system, i.e., the distance from the lens surface nearest the object of the lens system to the image surface as short as possible. When designing a lens system comprising four lenses for which an aperture ratio is 1:56 or more and overall length of the lens system is within 0.9 time of its focal length, it is generally arranged to use a negative meniscus lens on the image side of the lens system. When, however, a negative meniscus lens is arranged on the image side of the lens system as above, large distortion will be caused. If the lens system is designed to limit this distortion to a desired small value, it becomes impossible to correct coma.